Don't Mess With Leah Clearwater
by JacobFan
Summary: OK I dedicate this to honeygirl25! We are starting a movement! Fight the Evil muffin power! *Leah extracts revenge on Emily and Sam for the ultimate deception. Read to find out more rated T for language*


**A/N: OK I was going to put this as a drabble but it simply HAD to be made into a story! Thank honeygirl25 for this. My ranting partner in crime and I HATE Emily and her evil muffin making ways! WE MUST STOP HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

**So hun this is for ya hehe! I hope you enjoy!**

"So you know the deal, correct?" I asked him smirking. He nodded and shook his head.

"Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side she-wolf," He said winking at me. The door to _their_ home opened and I felt sick to my stomach.

The stench on her muffins was overpowering. It was some kind of berry muffin, ugh… It was making me sick._ 'Destroy the mind-altering muffins! WE MUST STOP EMILY AND HER EVIL MUFFIN WAYS!' _I screamed in my mind making Edward, who was in the far corner talking with Seth snort with laughter. I smiled and looked to him, he nodded to me and I walked along the living room surrounded by both packs and a room full of our family, and leeches.

You see today was a very special day for my douche bag of an ex and his evil muffin making fiancée. It is their engagement party, but more importantly it was my day for revenge. I had learned recently that Emily had been fucking Sam before the imprinting fiasco. In fact he had known her before he asked me out in high school and apparently he had been using me to get back at her. Now with this new knowledge came a choice be the bigger person and let it go… or get even.

I plan on getting even. It took me two hours to formulate the perfect plan in my head and with the help of my Leachy best friends Alice and Rosalie I made it possible. Alice insisted on throwing Sam and Emily an engagement party and Rosalie loaned me Emmett to help me put my plan in action. As we walked into the kitchen I wanted to vomit.

She stood there with my niece in her arms trying to show her what I believe to be her evil spell book. I mean come one how many muffin recipes are there really! Once again I heard Edward snort from the other room. They all knew of my theory that Emily was an evil mind controlling witch and she was using her "muffins" to try to control the masses. I would not be a victim of her evil mind control; I would make her evil ways known!

Claire looked bored beyond belief so I nodded to Emmett and put my plan into action. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and waltzed over to my evil cousin and pour defenseless niece. Claire looked at me with relief plastered all over her face and I smiled. _'Ha you won't be taking her down with you! Another saved from the evil ways of the muffin!'_ My inner voice screamed. I took Claire, gave Emily a roll of my eyes as she said her sugary sweet fake greeting and walked into the backyard where Alice was sitting.

"She will take the bate, she isn't very smart is she?" Alice said shaking the glazed look out of her eyes as she came back from her vision. I smirked and nodded. My phone went off and I quickly answered it knowing it was Jasper.

"Well the camera is on Emmett. The receiver is hooked up. They will think they are going to see a DVD slideshow of Emily and Sam; all you have to do is hit the play button. You will get sound and everything. Now I better go before they try to pin this on me," He said in his thick southern drawl. I smiled and hugged Alice and thanked Jasper again. I couldn't have pulled this off without them.

Alice walked inside and Claire looked at me oddly for a moment. I shook my head and asked if she would like to play with Renesemee. She soon forgot all that was said and I quickly called Ness outside and the two began a game of tag. Edward stood next to me as he watched them play and we shared a knowing smile.

"Alice just left claiming that Jasper needed her," He said quirking his eyebrow at me. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

'_I had to cover all my bases,' _I said mentally.

"You are quite the little mastermind Clearwater," he said winking at me. I gave him my best innocent face and went back inside to find Emmett and Emily no where to be found. I felt my phone go off in my jeans.

I pulled it out and saw the text message from Alice simply reading: _**'It's time.'**_

I nodded to Seth who had been there with me through the whole planning process. If anyone hated Emily more then me it would be Seth. He was there with me when I found out about Sam and Emily and their past and he was ready to rip her throat out. I had to calm him down and once both of us were alone a plan began to formulate. One thing about being a Clearwater, we don't take bullshit will and we will ALWAYS get even if you hurt what we consider 'one of our own'.

Seth ushered everyone into the living room. He played the part of "chipper and sweet, could do no wrong" perfectly. He needed to for this; I smiled and shook my head. _'I taught him well…' _My inner voice said triumphantly.

As everyone stood around the television Seth stepped forward and I looked outside to make sure Claire and Ness were still outside and there were no other children in the room. Once everything was clear I gave him a nod. He smiled warmly and welcomed everyone. Sam was standing in the back with Embry, Quil and Jacob distracting him to where his precious imprint may be. I smiled knowingly.

"Well I hope you enjoy this presentation of what I call "Sam and Emily a love that will last forever"! Leah if you could press the play button," My brother said winking at me. I smiled politely and once the button was pressed everyone grew quiet and shocked.

"_MMM of fuck me big boy fuck me!" Emily screamed as she pounded herself onto Emmett. _

Sam stood frozen in shock and terror. A small smile grew on my face as Emily went on to scream how much bigger and more amazing Emmett was to Sam. The camera showed a perfect view of her ugly scar covered face in pure ecstasy and I had to bite back laughing. Sam screamed to shut the screen off as everyone sat shocked and disturbed at the images flooding the screen.

I finally turned it off and Sam screamed Emily's name at the top of his lungs storming off into the woods where he saw they were. I and the rest of both packs and imprints followed behind not wanting to miss a minute of the action. As we caught up with them Sam had phased and Emmett was buckling up his pants shaking visibly with disgust.

I knew I owed him big time for helping me out like this. But he was the only one who could do it. He couldn't control emotions and delve into Emily mind and read her fantasies. So she couldn't blame him for either. Sam stood growling at both of them and Emmett rolled his eyes before smacking Sam hard sending him flying back. He landed with a thud, phasing back to his human form. Paul and Jared went to help him as Emmett strolled up to me and I gave him a hug.

"I need a shower and someone to scrub my brain…" He whispered disgustedly.

"Sam! Baby I swear he forced me!" Emily screamed but I laughed and shook my head. I pulled the mini camera off Emmett and stepped forward.

"Oh really? Because this little camera has been recording you since we showed up. I'm sure if we do a playback of the tape it will show everything," I said smiling brightly. Emily turned white and Sam was growling uncontrollably.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Sam screamed trying to lung for Emmett. It took both packs (minus me) to hold him down. I smiled and walked over to him.

"He didn't do a damned thing that she didn't ask for. It sucks knowing that the one you love was fucking someone else doesn't it. That you weren't good enough so she had to seek out someone else doesn't it Samuel? Well welcome to my world mother fucker!" I said spitting into his face. I got up slowly and let them all see the small hint of a thong I was wearing under my dress. I could almost feel the lust radiating off of all the men. I stopped and turned, my now long black hair flowing in the wind making me look like a goddess (according to Emmett). "Oh and for the record, I faked it. I mean well… look at you," I said pointing to his manhood. I could see everyone except for Emily trying to hide their laughter.

"YOU- YOU WHORE!" Emily screamed at me. I snorted and look to her not bothering to reply. I had just proven who the real whore was. Everyone here now knew two very important truths.

One… Emily Young was a backstabbing, cheating whore…

And two…

You don't hurt Leah Clearwater and get away with it!

**A/N: Emily's an evil muffin witch and she must be destroyed! Its our duty to the world as Wolfpack and Leah fans to stop her evil spread of muffins! FIGHT THE MUFFIN! JUST SAY NO! **


End file.
